Me Me Me! Lustful DoppelGanger!
by Meme-Central
Summary: This is a story I made up for the Me!Me!Me! AMV. Hana awakens into what she believes is a horrible dream: being shackled from her hands to feet. She soon finds out that another woman occupied the dream with her and she must endure her and he sexual advances until she could find a way out of her imprisonment. Minimal story but with a good amount of lesbian sex. Enjoy!


Lustful Doppelganger

The lustful reminiscences of those fading memories; the fingers that laced over the trickles of oil.

Her hands touched her skin as the dew slowly fell from her soft flesh; the feeling was so erotic and decisive that a soft but audible moan escaped from the other woman's' closed lips.

The woman with long light blue colored hair lifted her oily hands once more to slowly caress the hips that were in front of her; seeing her prisoner act in such a erotic way made her mouth water with excitement.

The blue haired woman giggles, " those hips are so sexy, I can just caress them for my entire life!"

The other woman with long pink hair looks down to see her seductress start to tongue the surface of her belly, sliding her hands behind her to snag a squeeze of her thick ass.

"Hana," The blue haired seductress squeezes her ass again and slaps both cheeks softly, causing Hana to moan and thrust her body forward. "Even your ass is incredible to play with, I can't wait to taste it."

Hana breathes in and out as she tries to relax her arms and legs from the uncomfortable position she was in. "How long are you going to restrain me like this; am starting to feel uncomfortable in this position Meme."

Meme stands up as she holds her hands around Hana's waist, she kisses her on the cheek and presses her oily naked body on hers. "This is just a dream, and what happens in this dream is going to last in your memories for a long long time." she licks her cheek and giggles as she presses her body again; letting the lumps of flesh press even harder against hers. "Your in control of what happens."

Hana scowls her and spits on her face, "that is complete bullshit! I don't have control of anything and I never did since I woke up in this fucking weird position! Why the fuck am I restrained in this red room with a bitch who looks like me!"

The other girl doesn't even react to her insult and firmly grabs Hana's ass. " Your asking why I look like you? That's because I am you, but where not the same person." Meme lets go of her and glances at Hana's body as she goes behind her; the clacking her stiletto heels could be heard loudly in the hollowed room they were in.

Hana closes her eyes and sighs, " so that's it, your just a weird dominatrix version of me?" Hana curls her hands up to a fist and shakes her arms in an attempt to escape her imprisonment.

"Let me-ah!" Hana flexes her ass cheeks as she feels her tongue inch itself deeper into it. "W-what the fuck are you doing!?" Hana squeezes her butt cheeks as hard as she can, trying to get the intruder out of there. But the residing woman replies with a flick of her middle finger.

Hana's eyelids become heavy with tears as Meme forces her face deeper into her ass; and in a matter of seconds she could feel her long tongue reach her sweet spot.

"Ah! Mnn..." Hana stops fighting against her advances and let's her reap her reward. " H-how the fuck do you have so much willpower."

Meme places her dried oily hands on Hana's inner thighs as she goes face deep into the immense ass she was ravaging.

As her tongue slivered itself into her asshole, the gaping wet hole she was fucking became relaxed by every flick of her tongue. Meme moaned in happiness as she began to slip her right index finger into the crevices of her prisoners teeming vagina.

Hana squirmed left to right as she tried to refuse her advancements, but in a matter of seconds an explosion of pleasure came through her body as she came all over Memes hand."Ahwwh!" Hana stiffens her legs and squishes her ass as the torrent of cum and piss come spraying out of her holes. "You fucking shit, you made me cum..."

Meme laces her fingers with as much of the mixture as she could have and sucks her fingers off for a few seconds, salivating the raw taste. "Mnn, that's a nice girl Hana, how do you make your cum taste so good?" She stands up and caress Hanas breast.

"S-stop it," Hana squirms with a face of defeat.

"No Hana, where not even close to being done just yet." She gives a soft squeeze of her erect nipples and then starts to rub something that stood erected between her own thighs, "I know how much you like having things being stuffed into you, don't you Hana."

"What do you mean by stuffed?" Hana opens her eyes in shock as she feels something nudge itself into her ass; It felt like a hot piece of meat was slowly caressing itself along her wet flesh.

Meme grabs Hana by her shoulders and smiles a lustful smile behind her head. "Hmmn, my dick is so hungry for some of your ass juices, but if you want, I could also suffice with that delicious vagina of yours; which one do you want me to do first?

Part 1 End


End file.
